Mosin-Nagant
|magazine = 5 / 90 |fire = Bolt-action |addon = |ammotype = |used = |system = mosin |designer = Captain Sergei Ivanovich Mosin and Léon Nagant |price = $4000 |damage = 95 |accuracy = 88% |recoil = 42% |rateoffire = 25% |weightloaded = 14% |reloadtime = *0.5 seconds (per bullet) *3.0 seconds (full) |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damageB = 108 1512 (Ele.) |damageC = 108 3386 (Ele.) |variant = }} Mosin–Nagant is a bolt-action rifle in Counter-Strike Online. Overview This is a bolt-action rifle originated from Russian Empire and Soviet Union, fed with 5 rounds of 7.62 NATO. It was first introduced in 1891 and has been involved in many wars including World War I and World War II. It is equipped with a sniper scope for long range combat. Advantages *High accuracy *Fast reload time *Moderate recoil *Considerably cheaper for a sniper rifle *Can shoot while reloading Disadvantages *Low rate of fire *Low damage for a sniper rifle *Heavy weight *Expensive *Doesn't do instant kill Release date *South Korea: 21 August 2014 *Indonesia: 29 July 2015 *CSNZ: 29 January 2015, 2 March 2016 (Resale) Tips ; Overall *Treat this weapon like the AWP. This weapon has very similar performance and is considerably cheap, except it can be reloadable one bullet by bullet. Use this as an advantage. **Moreover, it doesn't do insta-kill, so please try to hit the other players to the head. Without Kevlar however, it does kill humans instantly. *If you fail to kill a player (like with any other sniper rifles), use a pistol. In the Mosin-Nagant case, it is recommended to use high rate-of-fire ones due to the fact that the player is severely damaged after being shot. The best pistols to combine with this are the P228, Glock or Cyclone. Desert Eagle isn't a terrible choice too. Variant ; Elegant Despite the disadvantage of a bolt-action sniper rifle using 5 rounds of 7.62 mm including the long barrel, many improved versions were made and played great roles in World War II. It is decorated with luxurious patterns. Gallery File:Mosin_viewmdl.png|View model File:Mosin_viewmodel.png|Ditto, Elegant variant File:Mosin_worldmdl_hd.png|World model File:Mosin.gif|Store preview File:Mosin_hud_icon.png|HUD icon Trivia *This is the second weapon which has a sling attached in Counter-Strike Online. The first one is Lightning AR-1 and the third is M1 Garand. *This is the only sniper rifle in Counter-Strike Online that is reloaded by inserting rounds one by one similar to shotguns, thus the player can pause the reload to fire. *The inserting new round sound is similar to UTS-15. *The poster shows Guerrilla Warfare aiming with Mosin-Nagant left-handed. *In reality, the Mosin-Nagant is chambered in Russian 7.62x54mm cartridges, instead of the 7.62x51mm NATO as the game implies. *This is the only sniper rifle that does not have the bolt cycled once more after the last round is fired. *Strangely, the Mosin-Nagant cannot be used in AWP Battle rooms, despite the fact that it's a bolt-action sniper rifle. The only reason behind it that it's most likely due to the ability to shoot while reloading. Category:World War II weapons Category:Weapons Category:7.62mm user Category:Russian weapons Category:Events exclusive Category:Sniper rifle Category:High accuracy weapons